


New Life In New World

by Aomatsu



Category: Drifters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst, Characters to be added, Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/M, Follow the events of the anime, Near Death Experience, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:14:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23985865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomatsu/pseuds/Aomatsu
Summary: Having graduated from your local university, you never thought that the day you attend your first job interview will lead you to unexpected life in another world. As unexpected as it is, you've got no other choice but to struggle and stay alive against the brand new war in the brand new world.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Unexpected Turn of Events

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, there! So, I've got myself hooked on this anime and decided to write fanfiction about it. Hope you enjoy it!!

**“Cuckooooooooo! Cuckoooooooo!”**

The loud noise broke the silent morning. Those who might have heard it would have mistaken it for a real rooster but alas it is actually a phone alarm. The alarm continued for several minutes until a hand reached it and turned it off. A tired figure finally woke up and when their eyes made contact with the phone screen, they immediately became fully awake.

“I’m late!”

(First name) (Last name) was a recent graduate from her local university. She was supposed to have her first job interview today but the anxiousness that she felt the night before prevents her from sleeping earlier.

Getting up from her bed, she immediately rushes to the bathroom. She quickly brushes her teeth, washes her face and relieved herself before taking a quick shower. Late as she is, she still wants to feel cleaned and refreshed. After that, she immediately dried herself and find herself an appropriate attire for the interview.

“Important documents, check! Clothes, check! Face, check! Hair, check! Alright! I’m ready for the interview!” She gave a fist pump to the air as she looked at her appearance on the big mirror inside her wardrobe.

“There’s still 40 minutes left. I better hurry.” So, off she went with hope that she will made it to the interview. But alas…fate had another thing in store for her. The company where the interview will take place was located several kilometres from her neighbourhood, so she decided to take a taxi to go there. Luckily, she managed to find one but just as she entered it, another man also entered the taxi.

“Take me far away from here.” He demanded at the taxi driver.

“I’m sorry, sir. But the young woman here had already requested to go to-“

“Do what as I said or I killed you.” A sharp object was suddenly pointed at the taxi driver neck and he immediately shut his mouth and nodded at the him. With his life on the stake, the taxi driver ignored her request and sped off with no destination in mind as long as it was far away from the neighbourhood.

(Name) found herself speechless at the turn of events. She never thought that such things will happen to her. She feels really scared and although she knew that she should call for help, but her body refused to move.

_“I should think fast! How can I call for help-“_ She tried to think of something but was interrupted by a sudden voice.

**“Meow! Meow! Meow!”**

Never in her entire life she felt mortified when hearing her peculiar call ringtone rings at the wrong time. The man became alarmed and he immediately looks at her.

“You! What have you done?” The man asked in angry voice as the knife that was pointed at the taxi driver was now pointed at her.

“Tha-that wa-was m-m-my pho-phone. Some-someone was call-calling me…” She stammered out. The man seems dissatisfied with her answer however as he keeps on pressing the knife closer to her neck until the skin breaks and bloods came out.

“Please…have mercy…” She pleaded at the man but her words fall on deaf ears as the man ignored her pleas and intend to slice off her throat. Her eyes started to become watery as she could feel the knife slicing deeper into her throat in a slow motion. Sensing that the man was about to kill you, the taxi driver drove in zig-zag way to stop him.

“You-you old bastard!” The man yelled angrily as he tried to gain balance but without wearing the seat belt the man was thrown left and right with the way the taxi was driven. Suddenly, a big deer appeared on the road and in an attempt not to run into it, the taxi driver dodged it by driving to the left. But there was a cliff on the left side of the road and the three of you were thrown into it.

With teary eyes and bloody neck, she surrendered herself to the inevitable death as the gravity pulls her down. She expected some sort of pain when she falls of the cliff, but instead she found herself on a white ground and a hallway with multiple doors. In the middle of the it was a man behind a large desk. The bespectacled man looked at her with unreadable expression on his face before pulling out a pen and write something on his desk. Just as he did that, she feels herself getting pulled into one of the doors on her right.

“Wait! Where are you sending me?” She called out to the man but she never heard his answer as she was completely pulled into the door.

“Next.” The man called out as soon as she were sent off. On his desk was the paper about her:

_(First Name) (Last Name) 19XX – 20XX Fresh graduate from University XX. Found missing on the day of her interview. Status: Unknown._


	2. Sent to Another World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise! Two chapters released on the same day. Actually, I kind of getting too excited while writing the fanfiction that I unconsciously made 2 chapters. Well, that's all from me. Enjoy!

“Oof!” You fall face first on the ground.

“Ouch…now that hurts…Wait.” You pulled yourself from the ground and begin to search for the door only to find nothing that resembled it. Feeling a bit frustrated, you slowly stand up and brushed the dirt off from your clothes and face. As you do so, you noticed that you still had your sling bag. You checked its content and glad that most of your essential thing is in the bag.

The sky was already dark but the full moon helps to provide some light for you to see your surroundings. There were many trees on the place and you could hear some animal voices. Though, one particular voice does not sound like an animal. It was a high pitch voice almost like a child. The voice seems to be getting near and you hide yourself in reflex.

The voice was now closer and when you take a look from behind the tree, you found yourself surprised at the sight. The voice belongs to two children with long ears. They were conversing among themselves but you could not understand a thing they were saying. On top of that, they were dragging a person in red attire that was bleeding. You were afraid to get yourself involved but decided to follow them nonetheless.

It was not difficult to follow them since the blood trails guides you. The children with the long ears would look around from time to time but so far, you managed to keep yourself hidden from their view. After what feels like several minutes, they finally reached some kind of ruins. Just as they put the man on the ground, another voice speaks to them in the same language. Although, the children seem to be quite frustrated when speaking with the new voice.

After a while, the children finally leave the man and seems to grumbled on their way back. You still hide yourself by the time they leaved the man and was surprised to hear another language being spoken. This time another voice seems to come from the ruins. You tried to take a peek but before you could do so, someone suddenly appeared in front of you.

“Eeek!” You squeaked in surprised. The person which you were certain was a young man has a long hair tied into a ponytail and dressed in some kind of Asian attire. His visible eye observed you carefully as his arrow were directed to you. He said something to you in the same language as the children with long ears but you could only look at him with confusion. Since, you did not seem to understand, he asks you something in another language instead.

“Nani mono da?”

You feel like you ever heard of the language before but you can’t remember. Still with no answers, he finally lowered his bow and sighed. He used his hand to sign you to follow him and although, reluctant you decided to obey him. When the two of you reached the injured man, he taps your shoulder, point at the man and made a motion of carrying a person. You nodded and the both of you tried to carry the man from both sides.

The man was certainly heavy and this is what the children might have feel while carrying him. You struggled to carry him and nearly tripped by yourself against the rubbles if not for him keeping the man steady on the right side.

“Haa…haa…that was tiring…” you said to yourself as the both of you finally managed to bring him inside the ruined place. You were meet with another surprise as you entered the place as you saw an old man was sitting against the wall with a prideful expression.

The old man smirked at you before speaking with the young man. You shuddered at that and decided to look at the injured man instead. The man had black hair and now that you have a closer look you noticed that his attire was also Asian like. Your observation was cut short however as the young man came towards the man with needle and thread and bandages.

He put the things aside and started to take off his upper clothes. Now that you are much more aware, you could smell the thick smell of blood surrounding the man and you almost vomited upon seeing the man wounds. The old man sneakered at your reaction and he seems to said something in their language to which the young man chuckled in response.

“I’m not used to it, alright!” You tried to defend yourself even though you do not know what they were talking about. They paid no mind at your outburst and when the young male was about to stitch the injured man, you stopped him.

“Wait. There’s some dirt on his wounds. Please let me clean it first.” You told him and immediately search for something inside your sling bag. He was puzzled with your action but he did stop nonetheless. Luckily, there was still some medication inside your sling bag and you waste no time as you immediately use it to clean the man’s wounds. The other two residents inside the place watched you with interest as you carefully cleaned the wounds with some sort of ailments.

After you finished, you pat the young male shoulder and motioned to the injured man.

“I’ve finished cleaning his wounds. You can stitch him now.” Feeling that you were giving him the okay to continue, he started to stitch the man’s injuries.

Afterwards, you were quiet the whole-time he stitched up the man’s wounds. This mainly due to how graceful he looks while doing so and you were certain he made a good wife if he is a female. Feeling your gaze on him, he gave you a look at which you just replied with a smile. He looks more confused but decided to let it go.

After several minutes, he finally finished stitching up and bandaging the man’s wounds. Then, he came closer to you and gave you some bandages. You were clueless as to why he gave you bandages but you soon realised why as he pointed at your bloody neck. You were lucky that the knife’s cut wasn’t too deep and the blood had already stopped.

“Thank you.” You said gratefully as you wrapped the bandages around your neck. He seems to understand your words of gratitude and gave a small smile. Then, he taps on your shoulder again and motion you to come closer to the old man. After doing so, the old man looked at you before pointed to himself and said something.

“O-da No-bu-na-ga” He said slowly.

“O-da Nobu-naga?” You repeated.

He gave a grin and nodded. Next was the young man. He also pointed to himself and said something.

“Na-su Su-ke-ta-ka No Yo-i-chi.” This time it took you a while to figure it out.

“Na-su Yoi-chi?” He smiled and nodded. Then, both of them pointed at you.

“Fir-st Na-me La-st Na-me”. You pronounced your name slowly.

“Na-a-me?” Nobunaga tried to pronounced it.

“Na-me.” You corrected him.

“N-me?” Now, you feel like he was making fun of your name. This gone on for several times until Yoichi said something to Nobunaga and left the place. You wanted to know where Yoichi was going but you feel like Nobunaga will only make fun of you again.

“Yoichi. Tabemono. Sagashite.” Nobunaga suddenly said to you.

“Tabemono?” Nobunaga nodded and made an eating motion.

“Sagashite?” He made a looking around motion this time.

“Oh! Yoichi is looking for something to eat!” You concluded. This time it was him who looks at you weirdly. So, you tried to explain it.

“Looking for something. Sagashite.”

“Eat. Tabemono.” He seems impressed with how you translated the words and begins to said many things to you to see how the both of you can learn about each other language. The time was cut short however as the injured men begin to stir and finally woke up screaming. Nobunaga addressed to him and suddenly he pulled out his swords and attempted to hurt Nobunaga. The old man was also equally fast in reacting as he quickly drawn his rifle against the injured man. Both of them started to have conversation before the injured man suddenly attacked Nobunaga to which he quickly invaded.

Things seems to get heated until an arrow stop the both of them.

“Yoichi!” You called out his name as you were glad that he showed up at the right time. He smiled and immediately stand between the two guys. Suddenly, he pulled out a bird and gave it to Nobunaga before giving another one to the injured man and lastly you. The four of you plucked out the bird feathers before roasting it around the fire. You were left out as the three of them start to have conversation. They became really lively and made some funny expression which managed to pull out small chuckles from you.

“Omae wa nani mono da?” The injured man suddenly shifts his attention to you. You pointed to yourself to confirm that he was asking you and he nodded his head. Opening your mouth, you were about to ask Nobunaga what he means but the old man answered him in your place instead.

“Sono hito wa (Name).”

“(Name)?” The injured man repeated your name as he looks at you from toe to head. He was about to say something to you but was interrupted by Yoichi as he said something to him. They were having another conversation again until the man came closer to you and pointed to himself.

“Shimazu. Toyohisa.” He said with unreadable expression on his face.

“Shima-zu Toyo-hisa?” You repeated and his face seems to relaxed at this as he gave you a pat on the shoulder.

“Hmm. Hmm.” He hummed in acknowledgment and choose to sit next to you. The bird was finally cooked and the conversation ceased as all of you start to eat. It tastes bland but you could not care less as you were very hungry. Getting send into another world was never on your plan, but if you have to stay there for who knows how long, it would be better to build some kind of trust with them. You just hope that it won’t become worser and survival is your upmost priority right now.

_“I’ll do what I can to see another day alive…”_ You thought to yourself. But then again, more surprises are going to come.


	3. Defending Yourself From Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What doesn't kill you, makes you stronger.

“So, where did (Name) come from? Is he one of the residents in this world?” Toyohisa asked his so-called new companion who came from an era long ago before him.

“Who knows? I think he also came from the same world as us.” Nobunaga answered thoughtfully as he observed the sleeping figure not far from where the three of them were currently sit.

“I agree with Nobunaga. He doesn’t seem to understand when I speak in the language of the residents here, but then again he also doesn’t understand our language.” Added Yoichi.

“I see…so, that’s why you asked me to say my name only when introducing myself.” Toyohisa finally understand as to why Yoichi interrupted him when he was about to introduce himself like he did to the both of them.

“But…he can somehow make out what I was saying by showing him some gesture about it. I even manage to learn some of his language!” Nobunaga said proudly as he puffed out his chest with pride.

“Mmm…” The sleeping figure seem to groan at Nobunaga slightly loud voice and turned in their sleep, now facing the direction of the three warriors.

“Oi! You almost make him awake with your proud voice!” Toyohisa reprimanded Nobunaga in hushed whisper.

“Toyohisa is right. You should tone down your prideful voice, Nobunaga.” Yoichi agreed, nodding at Toyohisa’s statement.

“What the? What’s wrong to slightly raised my voice when I was being proud with myself? Why do you guys care about him anyway?!” Nobunaga asked in disbelief as he thought that he should be the one that need to be respected and cared about.

“You might be someone important from your era, but right now we were all equal in this world, don’t you think? Besides, he looks really weak and tired. He might be a normal civilian and not a warrior or warlord like us. So, we should be considerate to him.” Nobunaga was silent after he heard Toyohisa’s reasonings. He never thought that the man still have the heart to be considerate to others.

“Hmph. It seems that I have misjudged you…” Nobunaga said to himself in much more quiet voice as a small smile made its way on his face.

The three of them finally decided to sleep after the short discussion about (Name).

Few minutes later, you found yourself awake. It was still night and your three other companions had finally sleep. You were awake not because of nightmare or their slightly loud conversations. The reason was something else.

“I need to pee…” You said in quiet voice as you tried to hold it. The sound of wind blowing and animals sounds outside the ruins made you scared, so you tried to hold it until morning came by. Alas, the urge become stronger the more you tried to hold it.

Unable to hold it anymore, you grab a packet of tissues from your bag and immediately went outside. You found some bushes not too far away from the ruins and went there to relieved yourself. Wiping yourself with the tissue afterward, you went away from the bushes. Suddenly, you heard some rustling and a talking voice.

Feeling curious, you were about to search for it until you heard Nobunaga voice. Thinking that he might be calling out for you, you stopped searching for the voice and went to the ruins. When you reached there however, Yoichi and him were already running towards the direction where the children with long ears came to bring Toyohisa.

_“Speaking of which…where’s Toyohisa?”_ You thought to yourself as there was no sight of the injured man. Not wanting to be left behind, you searched for something that could give you some protection inside your bag. When you did find one, you slipped it inside your pants pocket and went to follow them. Still feeling a bit tired, you tried your best to reach them as fast as you can until you stumbled upon a scene.

There, in front of you were three unmoving figures. One of them had holes on their head while the other two were missing their head. You took a step back upon seeing it and found yourself tripped over something. When your eyes made contact with what the thing is, your eyes widen and this time you did vomit. It was the head!

**“Bleurghhh! Bleurghh!”** You vomited until there was nothing left inside your stomach. Luckily, you have emptied your bladder before or you might be wetting yourself as well. After taking a deep breathe and slowly releasing it, you were able to calm down. You wipe your mouth with the back of your hand and tried to stand.

“I…have…to…find…them.” Seems like there were murderers in this world too as the sight that you have just stumbled upon was enough as an evidence. You could feel your legs shaking but the fear of never seeing your companions again give you some will to move forward.

A bit lost on where you should search for them, you look up at the sky in hope to find an answer. And you did. Although, the sky was dark you could see some smokes. You didn’t know if it were a signal calling for help or something else but your instinct told you that they might be heading there. Regaining your senses and strength once more, you rushed towards the smoke direction.

You kept on running towards it until you saw a figure suddenly appeared. The figure was wearing a metal helmet and armour that covered most of his body and on their hand was a long spear. The figure seems surprised when the both of you made eye contact but the expression soon turns to rage as they move forward with the spear pointed at you.

“Wait! I’m not an ene- “you didn’t get to finished it as you immediately dodged the spear thrusted onto you. Fortunately, their moves were not fast so you were able to dodge it. They seem to said something in angry voice and from hearing it you knew that they were the residents from this world.

“Stop! I’m not an enemy!” You tried to tell them again but it fell on deaf ears. The language barrier might be the problem but they did not even consider to let you prove yourself harmless. Instead they kept on charging forward with the spear as if intended to kill you anyway.

This went on for a while until you were finally driven to the corner. The moment your back hit on a tree, he immediately thrusted the spear on your right arm.

**“Arrggghhhhhh!”** You screamed in agony as the spear impaled your flesh. The figure laughed when they saw that they succeeded to render your movement and started to get closer to you. They were saying something in the strange language again but this time it feels as if they were mocking you. Then, they brought both of their hands and put it around your neck. They tightened their grip and you could feel yourself getting difficult to breathe.

“Please…no..” You muttered weakly but the figure seems to enjoy your painful expression instead. This situation reminded you at the event before you were sent to the new world. You feel really helpless in both situations. Why did you do deserve such fate?

_“No…I don’t want to die…”_

As you feel yourself getting weaker, you willed yourself to put strength to your right hand and pulled out a small knife from your pocket.

The joyful look on the figure immediately changed into painful ones. They screamed in pain as the small knife were stabbed onto their left side. Finally able to release yourself from the suffocating grip, you put some strength on your left hand this time to pull out the spear. Just as you did that, the figure had already pulled out the knife and rushed towards you with it.

This time you hold the spear with both of your hands and thrusted it on the figure’s neck. They screamed one last time before falling to the ground. Not wanting to linger at the place anymore you retrieved your knife back and bring along the newly weapon you acquired. Your arm and your neck still feel hurts and you feel the need to take a rest, but you know that the commotion might attract the others. So, you pull yourself together and run away.

At last you finally found the source of the smoke and to your relief you found your companion on what you assumed as a village. There were corpses laying around the place. Some of it were the same as the one you had just encountered while some seems to be the villagers. Fortunately, your three new companions were still alive and not injured.

“Yoichi! Nobunaga! Toyohisa!” You called out to them as you ran through the villagers. The spear was thrown away as you open your arms and hug the three of them altogether.

“Thank goodness, thank goodness! You guys are still alive!” You said in relief as tears started to fall from your eyes. Yoichi gave you a smile and patted your head as he saw you crying while Nobunaga laughs out as he patted your shoulders.

“Mmph! Mmph!” You feel some vibrations on your chest and when you looked down you noticed that Toyohisa was having difficulty to speak.

“Ah! I’m sorry, Toyohisa!” You released your hug and pulled away from him only to be held still by Toyohisa as he grabbed both of your shoulder.

“Omae…onna nano ka?” He said seriously as he stared straight into your eyes.

“On-na?” You repeated after him, not knowing what he actually means.

“Eh?”

“Huh?”

The two other guys voiced out their responses afterwards as they both start to observe you, particularly at your chest area. Suddenly feeling self-conscious with their gaze on you, you shielded your chest with both of your arms and lowered your head. As you do so, realization came to you as you noticed that you were actually in quite awkward position. Not only you squished his face with your chest, you were also sitting on him.

“Sorry! I’ll get off you now!” You apologized again with a blush on your face. Pushing him with a bit of strength this time, he finally let go of you. You turned around and saw that the villagers who also had the same long ears were looking at you with interest. Knowing that they would not understand your language, you stand up straighter, smiled and waved at them. Some returned your gesture while the others bowed at you. Feeling a bit relief to see such gesture, your body started to relax. But as you do so, your body finally gave out and you fall into the darkness.


	4. Caring For The Injured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ignorance is a bliss.

“(Name)!” The three warriors called out for their surprisingly young man turns out to be a young woman companion as she suddenly collapsed in front of them. The villagers seem to be surprised as well as their saviour companion suddenly fall to the ground. They wanted to help her but the three of them were immediately at her side.

“Oi! What’s wrong with you?!” Toyohisa asked worriedly as he shook her body.

“Calm down, Toyohisa. I think she just fainted.” Nobunaga stopped him from doing so.

“I can feel some pulse from her. It’s just like what Nobunaga said. She fainted.” Yoichi confirmed it by checking her pulse. He saw some blood on her right arm and upon checking it further, his eyes widen in surprise.

“There’s a wound on her arm! She might’ve been attacked on the way here.” Yoichi told them.

“But, she somehow managed to fight and survive. And the spear that she was holding just now must belong to her attacker. Heh! Not bad! She might actually a warrior instead of civilian, don’t you think so?” Nobunaga said out loud as he looks at Toyohisa direction with a smug face. Toyohisa did not answered him. Instead he picked her up and carried her on his shoulder.

“Let’s go back for now. They will not come back to the village again for tonight for sure. I’ll come to take their head tomorrow.” Toyohisa told Nobunaga and Yoichi. The young man with the ponytail only nodded at him while the old man pouted at him. The villagers bowed at them one last time as the three warriors made their way through and went back to their place.

“Is that person going to be alright?” The young elves asked their brother as the drifters went back to the ruins.

“Well, the drifters did bring him together, so it should be fine, I guess.” Shara tried to comfort his little brothers.

“But…I don’t think we’ve seen him before…Right, Mark?”

“Mm. It’s just like what Masha said. That guy in red clothes is the only drifter we found today.”

“Maybe he just arrived in this world? His language was surely different from the other three but it is not like our language either.”

“He must be a drifter then! And also a good one like the guy in red clothes!”

“He certainly does not act as…aggressive as the guy in the red clothes at least. For now… let’s give some peace to our fallen friends.”

Along the way, Nobunaga kept making some attempts to touch the young woman, but his attempts were stopped by Toyohisa and Yoichi. Toyohisa would elbow him or slapped his hand away when he was getting close and Yoichi would trip him or showed him a disgusted face when he tried to do so.

When they finally reached the ruins, Nobunaga were in bad mood and he refused to talk with them. Feeling quite tired with his antics, they left him as he was and immediately attended the injured young woman. Before Yoichi started to sew her wound however, he searched for something around the place.

“Hmm? What’re you searching for?” Toyohisa asked him.

“(Name) used some kind of ailments to clean your wounds before letting me stitched it. So, I better use it on her too. It should be somewhere…Ah. Found it.” Yoichi found what he was searching for and put it next to the needles and threads. He took off her blazer easily but he had some difficulty on removing her shirts as he didn’t know how to unbuttoned it. It took him a while to take off her shirt and he was surprised to see another set of clothes underneath it.

“How many layers of clothes does she wear actually?” Toyohisa asked curiously.

“Who knows? Maybe that’s how her people dressed up?” Yoichi said nonchalantly. Since, the third layer of clothes was sleeveless, he leaved it on and immediately cleaned her wound using the ailments. Then, he stitched up her wound. It only took him several minutes to stitch and bandaged her wound and he even cleaned and changed the bandages on her neck. Even through all of that, she was sound asleep. Not wanting for her to get cold, Toyohisa put her blazer on top of her.

“(Name) really is a woman, huh?” said Yoichi as he stared at her sleeping figure.

“Yeah, she is. I also couldn’t believe it either until she suddenly pressed her chest on my face.” Toyohisa said as a matter of fact.

“And you’ve got the guts to stopped me from feeling her too!” Nobunaga suddenly butted in to their conversation.

“She was the one who did it.” He answered him, surprised that the old man finally talks to them.

“Damn you!” Nobunaga retorted angrily as he glared at him. He became silent for a while before asking him a question.

“How does it feel?”

“What do you mean?” Toyohisa asked him back.

“(Name)’s chest, you lucky bastard!” He was silent as he contemplated Nobunaga question. Finally, he answered.

“It feels nice and soft.” Toyohisa answered him.

“Wow…I’ve never seen someone answered such question with such serious and straight faced before…” Nobunaga commented as he wondered if he was truly dense or too honest.

“Me neither…” Yoichi supported his statement.

Afterwards, the two older guys bickered until exhaustion hit them and they fell asleep. Seeing that they had finally sleep, Yoichi put a blanket on each of them before retiring for the night as well.

The sound of birds chirping woke you up this time. Groggily, you raised your right arm to rub your eyes but a sudden pain stopped you from doing so.

“Ouch…” You slowly opened your eyes and when you look at it, you noticed that it was wrapped in bandages. Your mind went blank upon seeing the state of your arm but you soon become much more alarmed as you realised that you were sleeping with your tank top on. Confused as to when did you changed your clothes, your eyes darts around to find your shirt. That’s when your sight fell upon the sleeping face next to you. Their black and spiky hair looks messier than before and their eyebrows were much more relaxed than when they were awake. Sensing someone gaze on them, the figure suddenly opened their eyes.

“Gyaaaaahhhh!” You screamed out as you did not expect them to wake up suddenly.

“Huh…nanda…(Name) nano ka?” Their expression relaxed when they knew that it was you.

“Urusei na…” Another voice said sleepily.

“Mmm…Doshita no?” Said another voice.

“Ah! Sorry! I’m just surprised to see Toyohisa suddenly opening his eyes!” You immediately apologised as you seem to wake up the other two. Toyohisa just look at you confusedly. He didn’t understand what you were saying but the apologetic looks that you had somehow managed to convey your intention.

“Daijobou da!” He beams at you. You only smile awkwardly at him before getting up and sit with crossed legs. However, this earned you a disapproving look from him when he saw you sit like that.

“Huh? What are you-“You asked in surprise as he suddenly gets up and corrected your sitting posture into much more lady-like. Quite speechless with his sudden gesture, you look at him in confusion only to find him looking back at you with a stern face. He seems like he wants to say something but knew that you would not understand him anyway. So, he ended up staring at you with a stern look for who knows how long.

Luckily, the other two decided to wake up at last and interrupted the both of you. Nobunaga seems to grin at the sight of the two of you facing with each other while Yoichi only look with interest. Nobunaga said something to Toyohisa that made him yelled back at him for some reason. Then, it escalated to bickering between the two of them. Yoichi used the opportunity to inspect your injury and when he found that nothing seems out of place, he gave you a pat on the head.

“(Name).” Nobunaga suddenly called her as they finally stopped fighting. Then, he pointed at himself, Toyohisa and Yoichi before pointing outside.

“Roo-king for some-thing.” Quite amaze with his ability to tell you something in your language, you gave him a nod. You tried to stand and intend to follow them as well but Yoichi prevent you from doing so as he firmly gripped your shoulder.

“Dame da…” he told you in a soft voice as he gave you an apologetic look. Sensing that they might not want you to follow them, you nodded at Yoichi and stay at the same place. After making sure you were not going to follow them, they finally went out. You feel quite dejected being left out again but with your condition right now, you might be a burden if you followed them.

But still, having to stay at the ruins all by yourself with nothing to do was really boring. So, you wore your blazer with your tank top, cleaned your bloody knife with some tissue, brought some rags that laying around and went out from the place. The least you could do was find some food inside the forest. As you ventured inside the forest you make some signs using your knife so that you may not get lost while searching for food.

Some of the berries that you found looks similar to the berries in your world but you still tested whether it is edible or not by rubbing it on your skin. When, your skin doesn’t show any reaction, you took it as safe to be eaten. As you keep on venturing the forest, the more food you managed to find. Although, it is mostly fruits.

After some more time, you stumbled upon a river. The water was crystal clear and there were even some fishes swimming around. Feeling a bit tired from collecting those fruits, you finally decided to take a rest. Sitting on a rock, you pulled off your black shoes and socks then dips both of your feet into the shallow parts of the river. You let out a blissful sigh as the gentle stream of the flowing river soothes your aching feet as soon as you put it in. However, the sensation was soon not enough as you feel the urge to feel the cold water with your whole body. After making sure you were totally alone at the place, you get out from the river and took off your clothes.

“I’ll take a quick bath then…” you said to yourself as you put your clothes on somewhere within your sight. Going to a deeper part of the river this time, you could feel your whole body relaxed at the slightly cold water.

“This is the best!” You said cheerfully as you splashed the water around like a happy child.

“That’s all of them, right?” Toyohisa asked Nobunaga for confirmation.

“I think that’s all. Let’s bring those to that place.” Nobunaga confirmed. The reason they did not want to bring her along was because they knew that she would not react well with the process of cleaning up the mess from last night. First, they silently retrieved the corpses of the guards, then the heads were severed by Toyohisa before finally dumping the body on a secluded place inside the forest. By the time they had finished it was already dusk. Since they were quite messy from dealing with it, they decided to wash themselves on nearby river. As they were getting near with the river, something made them stopped on their tracks. They saw a figure in the middle of the river. The figure did not have long ears like the elves nor does it have tough appearance like the guards they have just fought that night. But still, the thought of meeting another stranger made the three warriors put their guards up.

Being a warrior who fights from a long distance, Yoichi readied his bows and arrows. He pointed it at the figure and decided to interrogate them a bit before deciding whether they were a threat or not. He spoke to the figure in the language of the elves with a firm tone just like he did at the elves children. The figure was startled by his sudden voice and when it turned around the three of them were rendered speechless.

It was their female companion! She looks really surprised at their presence but her face soon turns as red as tomato as she attempted to hide her body from their sight. She dunks deeper into the water until only her head was seen. However, with how clear the water was her three companions still get to look at her naked body.

Nobunaga smirked at her failed attempt as he could feel his mood starting to get better after witnessing such public body display from a woman. Yoichi on the other hand, can’t stop looking at her curiously.

“Oi! Are you stupid?!” Toyohisa suddenly yelled at her. He rushed towards her and immediately pulled her out from the river. She was really surprised with his sudden action that she forgot to try to hide her body.

“You’ll get sick if you keep staying inside the water!” he scolded her as he looked directly into her eyes. Since, she didn’t understand what he was saying, she started to tremble in fear as she assumed the worst from his loud voice. Noticing her trembling, he mistook it as a sign of getting cold and starts to look for her clothes. When he did find it, he quickly gave it to her and turned to face the direction of where Nobunaga and Yoichi were currently standing.

“Get out of the way, you idiot! I can’t see her!” Nobunaga yelled at him.

“You shouldn’t be looking at women trying to dress themselves, you perverted old man! How can she get married if her body was already seen by other man?” Toyohisa retorted back at him.

“Huh?! I’ll just make her into one of my concubines then! Wait…could it be…you are thinking about the same thing!” Nobunaga accused him.

“The heck you are talking about?!” Toyohisa want to come closer and gave him a piece of his mind but doing so would surely expose her body. So, he took a quick look behind to see if she had finished wearing her clothes. When he saw that she did, he slowly walked towards Nobunaga and threw a punch at him.

“Why you- Take this!” Nobunaga was surprised at the sudden punch but he hit him back afterwards. Not wanting to get involved with the two old man fighting, Yoichi made his way towards her. Her face immediately turns red once more as she noticed Yoichi come towards her. He startles her once again as he took of her blazer and inspected her wound. This time it was Yoichi who showed disapproving looks as he noticed that she had made her wound wet. Luckily, he did bring an extra with him. He took off the wet bandages and changed it into a new one.

“You’re an ignorant one, huh? Just like Toyo there.” He spoke in a quiet voice as he wrapped her wound. Once he finished tending her wound, he put back the blazer on top of her.

“Stay there for a while, alright? I’m going to wash up a little.” Yoichi told her as he showed some signs to make her understand what he is saying. The young woman seems quite confused with what he was trying to tell her but she nodded nonetheless.

By the time the three of them had finished washing themselves, it was already night. You decided to stay close with Yoichi as Toyohisa action from before intimidated you while Nobunaga grins made you uncomfortable. As the four of you were about to get close to the ruins, you heard the same voice again. The three warriors also seem to hear it as they silently searched for the source of the voice. When they had finally saw it, they immediately choose their own way to confront it. Yoichi and Nobunaga climb up a tree while Toyohisa just stand behind the moving “grounds”. You on the other hand hide behind a tree not far from them.

Then, the two of them suddenly jumped down from the tree startling the person underneath the moving “grounds”.

“Eeek!” The person squeaked in surprise at the sudden ambush that they immediately showed themselves. They become more surprised when Toyohisa suddenly talked to them.

“No! I’ll get killed! It’s a “Leave your head here” ghost!” The person said in fear. Strangely enough, you found yourself able to understand what they were saying.

_“How come I can understand their language?”_ You thought to yourself as you finally showed yourself from your hidden place. However, you were unable to ask about it as your three companions had already taken the liberty to interrogate them first.

_“Guess I’ll wait for my turn then…”_


	5. Lending A Helping Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look before you leap

The first impression that you had upon a closer look at the owner of the voice that you heard inside the forest was this: studious, ridiculous and enormous. She had round-shaped spectacles, long sleeves coats with short pants, high knee socks, twin tails hairstyle and the most noticeable of all was her large breasts. It was really big that it made you feel a bit envious as you compared yours with hers.

She was tied up by your companions to prevent her from running away as they asked her several questions. From what you can understand, her name was Olminu and she was a magician from an organization called the Octobrist. She explained that those who came from other world was called the drifters. Her organization was tasked to monitored the activities of the drifters and bring them together to fight against the ‘Ends’, those who were also brought to the world but evil and inhuman.

“Hey, you there!” You heard her calling after your three companions had finally finished asking her questions. Since you were not sure who she was calling for, you stared blankly at her.

“I mean you, the only women here!” She rudely called out to you.

“What is it?” You asked her as you could feel yourself getting slightly irked at being called rudely.

“Please untie me! I’ve already told you what you need to know!” She begged you.

“But I haven’t had the chance to asked you yet. I do have my own questions to ask you.” You told her.

“You could ask after untying me. I will answer it.” Deciding to believe her, you tried to untie her. But that was proved difficult as your companion really tied the ropes in complicated ways. Letting out a sigh, you decided to use your knife to cut it.

“Whew…finally…” She sighed in relief as the ropes loosen around her.

“Now, will you answer my question?” You asked her while trying to hold your desire to put your face in between her chest. Although, you felt quite jealous with her assets you couldn’t help but wanting to feel those big breasts against your face. Your stare must have intimidated her as she immediately faced you and gave her full attention.

“Ye…yes! What would you like to know?” She was meets with silence as you continued to stare at her chest. Not being able to hold it anymore, you sit down in front of her and put your face on her chest.

“Huh? What’re you-“

“Soft! It’s so soft!” You said excitedly as you keep her in firm hug and nuzzled against her enormous chest. This earned you disbelief looks from the four of them as your action was really surprising. You continued to do so for several minutes until Toyohisa dragged you away from her since she started to look really pale. After letting her rest, you apologized to her by offering the berries you have found in the forest. She took it warily as she kept a distance from you.

“So, what do you want to ask actually?” She finally had the courage to asked you.

“Hmm? Oh! I was wondering how can you understand and speak with us, the drifters? Did your magician organization invented some sort of spells or tools to do so?” You asked her, hoping that they do invented something to break the language barrier. She was quite surprise at your question but a proud look soon made its way on her face.

“That’s right! Grandmaster did invented something to smoothen our task in uniting the drifters.” She said proudly as she puffed out her chest and put both of her hands on her hips. Seeing her pose made you want to hug her again but somehow she could sensed it and immediately crossed her arms around her chest. You were about to ask her to lend it to you but Nobunaga suddenly called the both of you. He spoke something to Olminu which she told you what he had just said afterwards.

“Nobunaga said that we need to go to the elf village.”

“Elf? Wait…those villagers with the long ears are elves?!” You asked Olminu for confirmation.

“Yes, they are elves. Don’t tell me…you thought they were human?” Olminu asked you back in disbelief.

“Well! How would I know that they were elves? This is the first time I’ve meet them!” Most of the fairy tale you ever heard during your childhood mostly had fairies, witches, dwarves and gnomes but never elves, so you could not tell from their appearances.

The night reminds you of the night before, but this time you were glad that you were not alone. Besides, your companions let you joined them this time. Though, they seem to hurry as they ran instead of walking towards the village. It took you longer to reach the village as you did not have much stamina like them. Even Olminu surprised you as she was able to catch up with them. Heaving with breath and slightly wet from sweating, you took off your blazer and tied it around your waist. The cold wind helped you feel a bit cooler as it blew on your skin.

Noticing that they gathered in front of a large house, you slowly jogged towards them. When you reached them, you saw Yoichi tried to communicate with the elves but doesn’t seem to had any luck of getting through them. Suddenly, Toyohisa confronted Olminu again and this time she let out a paper with unknown writings on it. She explained the usage of the paper which turns out to be a charms and for some reason made Yoichi cried upon knowing it. Nobunaga yelled something at her to which she immediately apologised to Yoichi. Then, she scattered around the paper and when she found a suitable one, she quickly plastered it on Yoichi’s forehead.

Magically, he was able to speak in the language of the elves as she did so but it made the elves terrified instead as he acts like the hopping vampire you once saw on old Chinese movies. Afterwards, she gave you one of it. You were about to test it by speaking to Nobunaga and Toyohisa but you saw Nobunaga whispered something to Toyohisa and doesn’t look agreeable with it.

Then, Toyohisa entered inside the place. He surprised the elves with his sudden but inspirational speech that managed to make the elves realized their pride and dignity. After he said those speech however, he criticised Nobunaga by asking why he was made as the general instead of him and also added that he was not his son. Nobunaga angrily answered him back and was silent for several seconds before picking a fight with Toyohisa by saying that he was not his father either and asked where Satsuma was.

The two started to fight in which Yoichi joined in too. The elves started to run in panic after seeing them fight but luckily one of them was brave enough to stop them. The elf name was Shara and the two elf children you saw carrying the injured Toyohisa was his little brother. He begged at them to help them fight and something about what he said popped a question marks on the head of the four of you.

“Didn’t you just said something strange? Hey! How old are you?” Nobunaga asked Shara.

“Eh? I’m 106 years old.” He answered him.

“Don’t joke around. You could be executed if you were in Japan.” Nobunaga asked him again as he couldn’t believe it.

_“Japan? Ah…so it was that country’s language…”_ You finally remembered.

“I’m telling you the truth.” Shara answered him.

“Hey, you two. How old are you?” It was Toyohisa turns to asked the two elves children.

“I’m thirty-nine.”

“I’m thirty-six.” The four of you were really surprised to know their age. Suddenly, the three of them faced you an asked the same question.

“Me? I’m 2X years old.” They were relieved to know that you at least have the normal age.

“2X years old? You are older than me then, (Name).”

“How old are you, Yoichi?”

“I’m nineteen years old.” You hummed in acknowledgement as you were not really surprised upon knowing his age as he does look younger than you.

“Wait…if you were 2X years old…were you married?” You were taken aback with Nobunaga question but you managed to answer him anyway.

“No, I’m not.” You answered him truthfully.

“Hoo…how about you become my concubine then? I’ll make sure to protect you and-”

“I refuse.” You answered without waiting him to finished his sentence with a firm tone.

“I’d rather become a fighter than being what you had suggested.” You added afterwards. He was silent upon seeing your unwavering look as it reminds him of his little sister, Oichi. His little sister was also unyielding and brave even in the midst of a war. Letting out a sigh, he didn’t pester you about it anymore. Instead he ruffled your hair making it looks messier.

“Hey! Stop messing with my hair!” You tried to stop him.

“I’m praising you, little warrior. You should be honored instead, you know.”

“Little warrior?”

“Yeah. That’s what I will call you.” He answered while showing you a smile.

“Wait a minute. A woman shouldn’t be a warrior.” Toyohisa suddenly intervened.

“Hmm? You did saw how she managed to reach us and survived that night, didn’t you? With a little bit of practice, I’m sure she-“

“No. A woman shouldn’t get involved in a war. She might’ve survived that night but what about later?” Toyohisa was persistent with his opinion.

“So, what do you suggest (Name) should do then? Being a female servant? Oh, wait…I knew it, you do want to have her as your concubine.”

“I. Do. Not. You. Pervert.” Then, the two starts fighting again. Feeling quite tired with their antics, you stood in front of the two men and yelled at them with the most firm and stern tone you could mustered.

“That’s enough!” Both of them immediately stop upon hearing your voice.

“What does gender have to do with being a warrior? Anyone can be a warrior if they have a reason to fight for and the will to do it, no matter what they’re going to pursue. And I…won’t let anyone decide what I should be.” You finished your speech with a determined look on your face. Hearing your resolve, Nobunaga smiled proudly at you while Toyohisa was silent with unreadable look on his face.

Realising that everyone had become quiet after you said those things, you quickly turned around, put one of your hands on your chest and bowed at them.

“Good evening, everyone. I’m (Name). A drifters just like those three warriors.” You introduced yourself.

“Ah. So you were that-“ Shara was about to say man but when he saw your chest he immediately changed it.

“-woman that came alone to our village that night.”

“That’s right. And you are Shara, right?” You lifted your head and gave him a smile. Shara nodded at you as he observed your appearance. As he did so, he noticed that you were also observing him and become totally surprised when you suddenly get close to him. Feeling a bit wary at the closing gap between the two of you, he steps back but doing so only made you close the gap again by stepping forward.

“What is it?” He asked you. You didn’t answered him, instead you keep staring at him. Suddenly, you lifted both of your hands. And touch his ears.

“Woah…your ears are totally different from mine!” Shara was really shocked at your sudden gesture that he immediately pushed you away. His action caught you off guards and made you fell on your butt as a result.

“Wha-what are you doing?!” He yelled at you as he could feel the fear overtaking him.

“Ouch…Sorry. I just want to make sure of it.”

“Huh? Make sure of what?”

“Make sure that your ears are different from that of a human.”

“Of course, I have different ears! I’m an elf after all!”

“Sorry. I guess even your appearance was enough to differentiate you from human after all. You guys are much more good looking than human. And your eyes are totally beautiful than most human I’ve ever meet!” Hearing you praising their kind stunned the elves and some of them even blushed upon hearing such words being uttered by a human.

“Oh…? Quite a sweet talker, aren’t you? Good job at making up at your weirdness, (Name)!” Nobunaga hold out his hand and helped you stand up before giving you several pats on your shoulder.

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” You raised an eyebrow after hearing what he said. Seeing that you don’t actually meant to cause any harm, Shara apologised to you.

“It’s alright. I’m sorry for surprising you as well.” You forgave him while also apologising at the same time.

Getting on the track once more, they discussed about what action they should have taken to fight against the Orte’s army that will be coming the day after tomorrow. Since you were not much of a strategist, you silently listened at their plans. As you focused on listening to them, you could feel someone staring at you. You turned to stare back at them and was surprised to find that it was Toyohisa. He stared at you with the same unreadable look on his face before averting his eyes away.

_“What’s with him?”_ You wandered to yourself as you resumed listening to the strategy. It was already late at night when they finished their discussion. The five of you decided to went back to the castle ruins instead of staying at the elves village as they will be coming over to the place in the morning. Along the way back, they weren’t rushing so you pretty much can catch up to them.

When you reach a certain part of the pathway to the ruins however, a hand suddenly covered your mouth and you were grabbed from behind. You struggled against them but to no avail as they were really strong. They were bringing you deeper into the woods. Afraid that the Orte’s army had finally reached the place, you bit their hand as hard as you could. They groaned a little and finally released you. Quickly grabbing the small knife you had inside your pocket, you turned around to faced them only to meet with surprise.

“You!” In front of you were the man whom you known as your fellow companion. He licked away the blood that comes out from his hands as he keeps his eyes locked on you.

“Hoh…seems like you do have a fighting spirit in you.” He moved closer to you as he said so. You took a step back as well but the tree behind you prevent you from backing away further from him.

“Why are you doing this?” You glared at him with the knife still in your hold.

“Hah? I was testing you, of course. I would like to see whether you really meant the words you said or you were just bluff-“

**“Pap!”**

He didn’t get to finished his words as you slapped him.

“Do you think it’s amusing? Do you think it’s amusing to scare a woman just to see whether they meant what they said? That’s sick… **That’s sick, you fucking bastard!** ” You finally yelled as you could feel several tears escaped from your eyes. Seeing you cry, he tried to apologized but the angry look on your face stop him. You pushed him away with all of your strength and run away.

“Good job at making a woman cry, you moron.” Suddenly, Nobunaga appeared from behind.

“Do you need to do such thing just to (Name)?” Yoichi also appeared as he inspected the injury.

“I’ll tried to search for her!” Olminu offered as she quickly went to the way you have just went.

“You’re really a stupid one, you know.” Nobunaga mocked him again. Toyohisa did not retorted back this time as he did feel guilty with what he had just done. He was about to search for you too but both Nobunaga and Yoichi stopped him.

“It’s best to give her some space for now.” Nobunaga advised him.

“You might make her hate you more if you go.” Yoichi added afterwards. Deciding to listen to them this time, Toyohisa slowly nodded his head and followed them back to the ruins.

“(Name)! (Name)! Where are you?” Olminu yelled as she looks for you. The light from the full moon once again lighted up the dark forest. After several minutes, she finally found you sitting on a fallen tree. She could see your figure slightly trembling. Slowly, she approached you and sat beside you. She wants to say something to comfort you but no words come out from her mouth. So, she decided to give you a hug instead. You were quite surprised with the sudden gesture but you welcomed it nonetheless as you returned it and cried on her. She continues to hug you while gently patting your head.

_“Hah…it must have been hard for her to be with them. That trio might be good in fighting and planning for a strategy but they should at least treat a woman with some level of respect!”_ Olminu thought to herself as she could feel you finally asleep. Deciding to spend the night with you, she brought you to her makeshift camp inside the forest.

_“I’ll bring (Name) to those trio in the morning. Hopefully, they would reflect on their behaviour and act nicer to her.”_ With that thought in mind, Olminu brings herself to sleep as well.


	6. Making Amends With Each Other

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive easily

Soft. Feeling such softness against your face made you succumbed to it more as you tighten your hold against the ‘soft pillow’.

“Mm…this is great…” You mumbled to yourself.

“(Name)? (Name)! Wake up!” Someone called you.

“Mmm…” You groaned sleepily, not willing to wake up yet as you pushed your face further into it.

“Please, release me! I need to do something!” The voice tried again as they tried to push you away. They struggle against you for a while until you finally decided to wake up.

“What is it?” You asked the person grumpily, squinting your eyes as you do so. For some reason, you can’t seem to open your eyes fully and when you touch it, you could feel the area around it swollen.

“I need to try to contact my grandmaster again. You better don’t rub against your eyes for now. They are quite swollen…” Hearing the word grandmaster, you finally remembered that it was Olminu that you spend the night with. The event that happened that night was the last straw as you couldn’t hold your frustration anymore. Seeing that you become silent after she said those words, she tried to cheer you up.

“I-I have something that we can eat as breakfast! Here!” She pulled out a small pouch and showed you its contents. You took it gingerly and thanked her for it. Taking a bite, your taste buds were immediately filled with sweetness.

“This-this is delicious! What is this thing?” You asked her as your eyes sparkled with happiness.

“It’s berry cookies. I always bring some with me.” She explained to you, glad that it managed to distract you from the last night event. Since, you were happily eating the cookies, Olminu used the time to contact her grandmaster.

“Hello? Grandmaster? Could you hear me?” She tried to speak to her grandmaster using the crystal ball provided by her organization. However, no voice can be heard back from it. She tried again for several times but to no avail.

“It’s no use…I guess I have to monitor them without further orders from grandmaster then…Let’s go and meet them, (Name).” Your frowned upon hearing her suggestion. You didn’t forget about it after all. Today was the preparation for fighting against the Orte’s armies which will be led by the three warriors. Unfortunately, you were not too keen about meeting up with them since one of them managed to blow up your fuse.

“Can you go first? There’s something I need to do…” You told her with slight uneasiness on your voice. Noticing your unwillingness to meet with the others, Olminu looks at you worriedly as she contemplated on what she should do.

“Fine…but you need to at least meet with Nobunaga or Yoichi to understand about the strategy.” She finally told you.

“I will. I’ll see you then, Olminu.” You waved at her as she finally went ahead to meet them.

Few minutes later, Olminu reached the castle ruins and noticed that the area have been occupied by the elves.

“Hmm? Oi, boobie glasses! You were late!” Nobunaga greeted the female Octoborist.

“It’s Ol-mi-nu! That’s wasn’t even close to my name! Besides, I have a good reason for it.” Olminu replied angrily to him as she clenched her fist.

“Where’s (Name)?” Yoichi suddenly appeared and asked her about their female companion.

“(Name) said she will come later. Could you please don’t do that? I had enough of being surprised already.” Olminu gave him a glare as she could feel her heart almost falling out.

“If she said so…By the way, there’s something I need to show you. Follow me.” Nobunaga turned and gestured for her to follow him.

“This is not another kind of sexual harassment is it?” Olminu shivered when she thinks about it.

“I’ll be going too.” Suddenly another voice piped in their conversation. When Olminu turned around she saw Toyohisa with his cheek slightly swollen.

_“Woah…(Name) really slapped him hard, huh?”_ Olminu thought to herself. She noticed that Toyohisa was looking around before his gaze fall on her.

“(Name) wasn’t with you?” He asked her.

“No, she isn’t. She said she will be coming later though. By the way, you really shouldn’t scare her like last night, you know? What if she lost her trust on her fellow drifters because of your action and become Ends?” Olminu scolded him. Toyohisa didn’t answer her. He only looks to the side with the same unreadable expression on his face. Taking his silence as ignoring her, Olminu was about to continue her words but Nobunaga put his hand on her shoulder and drag her along. Toyohisa silently thanked the warlord for his interruption before going along with them.

**“Splash!”**

“Fwah! That feels really refreshing!” You were glad that you stopped by the river to wash yourself a bit. The swelling around your eyes does not feel as hurt as before and you can finally open your eyes fully.

_“Maybe this river actually has healing effects!”_ You thought happily. This time you did not dare to take a bath as someone might be coming unexpectedly again.

**“Rustle. Rustle.”**

“Who’s there?! Show yourself!” You quickly turned around and pulled out your knife upon hearing the rustling. It seems what you have been through for few days make you much sharper and alert. A squeak can be heard after you uttered the words and moments later came out two small figures.

“We-we-we’re sorry!”

“We-we did-didn’t mean to disturb you!” It was Shara’s little brothers. The two elf children (which were actually older than you) were trembling in fear when they saw you in offensive stance. Remembering how Shara reacts upon your action last night, you immediately changed your body language and hide your knife away.

“Oh, it’s you two! Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you. I thought the army had finally reached this place.” You tried to reassure them. However, your words seem to have the opposite effect as they did not stop trembling and the look of fear on their face intensified. Seeing them in such state, you regretted your words. Slowly, you went towards the two and put your arms around them. They jerked upon the sudden gesture but they didn’t push you away.

“I’m sorry. That was insensitive of me.” You apologise as you released them from your hold. Their cheeks were slightly reddened when you pull away but they did look less fearful afterwards. Feeling like they could trust you, they decided to have some conversation with you.

“There’s one thing bothering me…why were there no female elf around?” You decided to ask after a while as you noticed that there were no women during the meeting last night.

“They were taken away by the army…”

“All of them?” You asked in surprise.

“Mm. All of the them.” Something about that makes you feel uneasy. Did the Orte armies planned to make the elf race extinct? And the women could have been…

“Are you alright?”

“Huh? Ye-Yeah, I’m fine.” They didn’t seem to believe you as they continue to look at you worriedly. Patting both of their head, you gave them a grin before asking them to go with you to meet with the others. You separated with them in the middle of the way though as they need to collect something inside the forest.

“Hmm? (Name)! Over here!” Yoichi called out for you as he saw your figure not far from the training area. Hearing his voice, you were glad that it was Yoichi that you found first. Slightly fastening your pace, you went towards him and saw that the elves were practicing archery.

“Wow…they are impressive.” You commented at the sight of the elves with their archery skills.

“You haven’t seen my skill yet.” Yoichi told you with some hint of pride on his voice. Standing a few distance from the target, he took out an arrow, pull his bow string and released it.

**“Swoop!”**

Then, he shoots another one. And another one.

“Heh. Bullseye!” He smiled widely as three of it managed to hit the center of the target. He turns to look at you and when he did, he saw you with petrified look on your face.

“(Name)?” He asked you worriedly.

“That…was… **Amazing!** How did you do that?! Please teach me!” You told him excitedly. This took him by surprise as he thought that he might have scared you with his skills. He gave you a smile afterwards as he agreed to teach you.

_“Thank goodness. She was still the same…”_ Yoichi thought to himself as he observed your action.

Morning had finally turned to night and one last meeting was held to finalised the plan for tomorrow.

“That’s all for tonight. Now let’s rest and conserve our energy for tomorrow.” Nobunaga finally dismissed the meeting. As you were about to hit the sack, a figure approached you. It was the ‘general’. You shoot him a sharp look upon realising his presence which made him stop from getting closer to you. He had the same unreadable expression on his face, so you couldn’t tell what he was going to do with you this time.

“What is it this time?” You asked him as you grip your knife inside your pocket. He seems surprised to hear you speaking to him first but didn’t do anything afterwards. Feeling quite sleepy already, you decided to leave but then he suddenly kneeled in front of you.

“Huh? What are yo-“

“I’m sorry.” He told you, bowing his head.

“I shouldn’t have done that. Please forgive me.” He continued his words. Not quite expecting his apology, you became speechless but once his words has settled in, you approached him.

“Please stand up…I’m also sorry for slapping you so hard that night.” You apologised as well and helped him stand up.

“I deserve that…so…”

“I forgive you. But…I might not be as forgiving if you do such things again. So, please don’t.” You reprimanded him. He nodded and gave you a smile afterwards, glad that you were not a vengeful person. Smiling back at him, you were also glad that he was not as bad as you thought.

_“Now that its settled…I need to get as much rest I can tonight for the fight tomorrow…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra:  
> Not far from where the two of you were making amends, three figures were observing.
> 
> “Looks like they have made up with each other.” Olminu commented on the scene.  
> “That’s good then. It wouldn't do any good if they keep on being in bad terms with each other.” Nobunaga nodded to himself.  
> “It’s good to see them interacting with each other again.” Said Yoichi as a smile made its way on his face.


End file.
